De flores y días lluviosos
by Coraline T
Summary: Porque para Katniss quizás todo empezó mucho antes; ese día lluvioso en que una pequeña rubia de ojos azules llegó al mundo. Para ella, amar significa proteger a sus seres queridos. Aún y cuando no haya podido hacerlo. Historia para el reto ¿Qué significa el amor? del foro El Diente de León.
**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa en el reto ¿Qué significa el amor? del foro El Diente de León.**

 **Personaje: Katniss Everdeen. Concepto: Protección**

* * *

 _De flores y días lluviosos_

* * *

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light_

 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

Lo recuerdo todo perfectamente. O casi. Los años han pasado y las memorias de los infantes tienden a desaparecer. Apenas quedan algunos recuerdos, los más importantes. Y este es uno de ellos.

El día había amanecido lluvioso. Toda la semana había estado lloviendo mucho y es por ello que nuestros estómagos estaban vacíos, porque papá no había podido ir al bosque a cazar. En nuestra alacena apenas quedaban algunas pocas plantas comestibles, de esas que engañan al estómago pero no a la mente. Y yo tenía demasiada hambre, pero comprendía que la prioridad era mamá.

Mamá apenas se podía levantar con la enorme panza que cargaba. Tenía además los pies hinchados y por las noches, a pesar de que intentaba no moverse demasiado, estoy segura de que le dolían mucho. Sin embargo, pese a sus intentos por permanecer quieta la mayoría del día, su panza no dejaba de moverse.

Era mi hermanito o hermanita, que ya quería nacer. O al menos eso me dijeron cuando pregunté.

Y tenía tan solo cuatro años, pero si forzaba un poco la imaginación me podía imaginar perfectamente sosteniendo de la mano a un niño, una versión pequeña de mi papá. Nos imaginaba a los dos, tan unidos como mi padre y yo y tenía ganas de que ya naciera. Nos imaginaba a ambos cazando en los bosques junto a papá, ya de grandes, viviendo en los bosques, aquel lugar que tanto me gustaba visitar.

Imaginaba muchas cosas, sin saber que la realidad sería mil veces mejor.

Ese día de primavera lluvioso me despertó un grito amortiguado de mamá. Recuerdo haber corrido a la habitación de mis padres, en realidad a la parte de nuestra pequeña casa donde se ubicaba su cama, y haber encontrado a mamá acostada en el centro de la misma, con la frente perlada en sudor y una expresión de dolor en su rostro. E inexplicablemente, al mismo tiempo, el atisbo de una sonrisa.

Papá tomó su mano con suavidad y le susurró unas palabras al oído, que parecieron relajarla. No obstante su rostro parecía el de alguien que está sufriendo mucho y, en ese momento, ella me pareció la mujer más valiente del mundo por sonreír a pesar del dolor. Años después cambiaría mi opinión.

Creo que pregunté algo, o simplemente notaron mi presencia, pero al siguiente momento estaba saliendo de nuestra casa de la mano de papá, que por primera vez parecía ansioso, y tiraba de mi mano para que caminara más rápido. Recorrimos un par de metros bajo la copiosa lluvia hasta llegar a la casa de una vecina. Papá golpeó y la mujer nos recibió con una sonrisa. Luego él se fue.

Y yo me enojé bastante.

La verdad es que no recuerdo si de niña acostumbraba a tener muchas rabietas. Como ya dije no recuerdo muchas cosas de mi infancia. Pero si puedo afirmar con certeza que esa mañana estaba bastante enojada, y que tanto mi vecina como su hija soportaron pacientemente mi malhumor. La hija de mi vecina se pasó toda la mañana jugando sola con sus muñecas de trapo, y yo estuve todo el tiempo encaramada a la ventana, esperando a que mi padre regresara a buscarme.

No me habían explicado mucho sobre cómo iba a nacer mi hermanito, pero si sabía que sería complicado, porque no habría nadie que ayudara a mamá. Ella era quien se dedicaba a ayudar a otras mujeres a tener hijos, así que ahora estaría sola. Quizás deberían haberme dejado quedarme, sería de mucha más ayuda que papá. El solo imaginarla sola, sufriendo, hizo que me enfurruñara mucho más. En realidad ella no estaba sola; tenía a papá.

Quien estaba sola era yo.

Las horas pasaron lentas, o al menos eso me pareció. En algún momento me terminé rindiendo ante la insistencia de la hija de la vecina y ambas nos pusimos a jugar con sus muñecas de trapo. Yo no tenía de esas en casa; no me gustaban demasiado. Entre permanecer en casa encerrada jugando con un pedazo de trapo e ir al bosque en compañía de papá la elección ya era clara por ese entonces. Prefería el bosque. Siempre me encontraba anhelando poder ir allí mientras mi papá trabajaba en las minas.

En ningún momento pregunté, pero me mantuve siempre alerta al sonido de la puerta. Creo que secretamente esperaba a que papá viniese a buscarme para irnos los dos al bosque, como siempre. Pero sabía que no sucedería. Mi hermano o hermana estaba a punto de nacer y, además, estaba lloviendo.

Nos saltamos el almuerzo. No voluntariamente, claro. La vecina había accedido a cuidarme, pero no tenía lo suficiente para alimentarnos a todos, después de todo tenía dos hijos más. Mentiría si dijera que no me importó. Tenía hambre y me habían dejado sola allí. En cierto modo me sentía abandonada.

Golpearon a la puerta horas después, un rato antes de que anocheciera. En cuanto escuché el sonido salí corriendo para encontrarme a mi padre charlando animadamente con la vecina. La sonrisa en sus labios era tan grande que parecía llenar todo su rostro, y sus ojos brillaban tanto que ya no parecían grises como los míos, sino plateados. Toda mi rabia se esfumó con tan solo verlo.

Volvimos a casa en medio de la lluvia, con el cielo tiñéndose de morado. Papá tarareaba entre dientes una canción y me dejó pisar cuanto charco se nos cruzara sin regañarme. Me contó con una sonrisa enorme que mi hermana había nacido, y que era hermosa y muy pequeña. Su modo de hablar terminó despertando mi curiosidad. Yo había imaginado a un hermano, pero ahora me moría de ganas de conocer a mi hermana.

Ya estábamos en la puerta de casa cuando las vi. Supongo que es una de las ventajas de vivir al final de la Veta, a tan solo unos metros de la pradera. Todo el color que escaseaba en el distrito crecía allí, lo más lejos posible del carbón.

Eran prímulas, y las había de todos colores. De algún extraño modo la fuerte lluvia que había caído todo el día no las había dañado y, aunque lucían algo mustias por el hecho de estar mojadas, allí estaban, alegrando todo con su color.

Cuando se las señalé a papá él comprendió, y esperó pacientemente mientras yo corría en medio de la lluvia a por ellas. Estaban cerca, pero aún así terminé completamente embarrada, si es que ya no lo estaba. Arranqué algunas flores intentando no dejar a la pobre planta sin flores, y formé un ramo que sostuve torpemente entre mis manos. No quería arruinarlas más de lo que estaban.

En casa nos recibió el llanto de un bebé, y debo admitir que sonó algo extraño. Papá tomó mi mano y juntos fuimos a buscar a mamá, que estaba acostada con la bebé sobre su pecho.

Me acerqué con cuidado, como si se tratase de algún animal desconocido, de esos que papá cazaba. La bebé dejó de llorar cuando mamá tarareó una canción en su oído, y en ese momento me pareció que ella cantaba tan bien como papá.

Ellas eran muy parecidas, tanto como lo éramos papá y yo. La bebé apenas tenía una mata de cabello sobre su pequeña cabeza, pero éste era tan rubio como el de mamá. Y cuando luego de un rato abrió perezosamente los ojos comprobé que sus ojos también eran iguales, azules como el cielo en un día sin lluvia.

Permanecimos los tres observando a la bebé, hasta que recordé el ramo de prímulas de colores que sostenía en mi mano. Se las mostré a mamá y lo dejé a un costado, luego llenaría un vaso con agua para ponerlas. Esas flores debían estar hartas del agua. A mamá debieron de haberle gustado, porque miró a papá y sonrió.

— Prímulas — dijo.

Papá asintió y todos lo comprendimos, aunque nadie añadió nada más.

 _Primrose._

Así se llamaría mi pequeña hermana.

El nombre estaba bien, pensé. Porque ella parecía tan delicada como las mismas flores, pero a la vez, lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a un día de lluvia, al menos hasta que una niña de trenzas la pusiera a salvo.

.

Las manos de Peeta se mueven de aquí hacia allá sobre el papel, a una velocidad que a mí me resulta asombrosa. En su mano sostiene tan solo un lápiz negro, aunque estoy segura de que con él podría crear mundos enteros, algo de lo que yo soy completamente incapaz.

Alterno mi mirada entre su rostro concentrado y la hoja, donde poco a poco el dibujo va cobrando vida propia. Lo hago cada pocos segundos, porque no quiero perderme nada. Ni su expresión ni los trazos que hace con el lápiz. Haymitch, que se encuentra sentado en una mecedora a unos cuantos metros, sonríe con algo de burla. Por primera vez no me importa demasiado.

Peeta se detiene de vez en cuando, y con la mano que le queda libre quita los rizos que se le van al rostro. El cabello le ha crecido nuevamente, quizás demasiado. A veces lo descubro intentando quitárselo de la frente mediante soplidos, cuando está cocinando. El recuerdo me hace querer reír.

Cuando se detiene y mira el dibujo con ojo crítico es que comienzo a preocuparme. Quizás le he pedido demasiado, y ambos sabemos que forzar su mente no es para nada bueno. Quizás intentar imaginar algo que nunca vio es demasiado para su mente, y terminamos en presencia de otro ataque. O quizás simplemente esté exagerando. Lleva meses sin tener episodios. Decido darle un poco de crédito.

— No hay fotografías — le digo a modo de disculpa. Las únicas fotografías que había en casa eran una de mi padre, pagada por mis abuelos en su época de juventud, y la de la boda de mis padres, quienes decidieron que si ya estaban cometiendo una locura al casarse podían cometer una más, pagando para que les tomasen una foto en el edificio de justicia. Los habitantes de la Veta no podíamos permitirnos pagar tanto por un trozo de papel generalmente.

No sé si me ha escuchado, porque ha vuelto a tomar el lápiz para encerrarse en su mundo, dibujando. Cuando termina un dibujo toma otra hoja y, aunque intento ver el resultado él no me deja, ocultando la hoja junto a una pila que tiene a su lado, en una mesita.

Algo molesta lo dejo dibujando, y me voy junto a Haymitch. Después de un rato de silencio aplastante nos ponemos a jugar al ajedrez. Últimamente él ha intentado enseñarme, aunque creo que lo que más le agrada es ganarme cada vez que pongo una mano sobre las piezas. Luego puede burlarse durante horas de mis pobres habilidades como estratega.

La mañana pasa en silencio, entre partidas de ajedrez y dibujos. No es hasta después del almuerzo, cuando Haymitch regresa a su casa alegando que tiene que alimentar a los gansos, que Peeta accede a mostrarme los dibujos que hizo para el libro. Son algo muy personal supongo.

El primero es el dibujo de una bebé, que a mí se me antoja exactamente igual a Prim. Peeta tuvo que conformarse con mi relato de su nacimiento para dibujarla, pero para mí es igual a ella. Es tan igual que me resulta sorprendente. Como si Peeta pudiese meterse en mis recuerdos, para sacar de ellos a la bebé que juré proteger de todo en cuanto conocí. El pensamiento resulta un tanto amargo.

— Y este es del primer día que la vi — me dice mientras me tiende la otra hoja, con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro —. Supongo que fue algún tiempo después de que cantaras la canción del valle, y que la vi sólo porque estaba pendiente de ti.

No reprimo la sonrisa, ni tampoco las lágrimas, al ver el dibujo.

En la hoja, en blanco y negro, florece una pequeña Prim, de pie en sus pequeñas piernas rechonchas, tomada de la mano de una niña de dos trenzas. Ambas sonríen. Ambas parecen felices.

— Cuando empezó a caminar me dio muchos problemas — recuerdo mitad riendo mitad llorando —. Tenía que ir corriendo detrás de ella todo el tiempo, cuidando que no se golpeara. Mis padres se reían cuando lo hacía. Ellos siempre la vigilaban, pero yo sentía que si no la cuidaba algo malo le pasaría. Era mi deber. Yo era su hermana mayor — digo con algo más que tristeza por un recuerdo.

Peeta se acerca con cautela, y limpia mis lágrimas con sus dedos manchados de lápiz. Es un gesto íntimo, de esos que no suelen darse entre nosotros frecuentemente. Resulta increíblemente reconfortante.

Nos pasamos la tarde sin hacer nada. Ha comenzado a llover; parece acorde con mi estado de ánimo. En algún momento terminamos sentándonos en el suelo, con la puerta abierta, observando la lluvia.

Mi mente vuelve a viajar al día que nació Prim, la niña a la que no pude proteger. Y luego vuela al día de los panes, el día que conocí a Peeta, a quien tampoco pude proteger.

Sin embargo él, por alguna razón inexplicable, sigue aquí. Eso es suficiente para mí. ¿Lo será para él también?

Afuera sigue lloviendo, y las prímulas que Peeta ha plantado en el jardín lucen igual que aquellas que le dieron nombre a mi hermana.

En mi interior, finalmente, las cosas empiezan a cambiar.


End file.
